


Rachel's Dream

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Dark Shadows (1966), Dark Shadows - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel has a nightmare about being Samantha Collins, and how she helped 'feed' Roxanne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rachel's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This ties in with 'Being Maggie Evans'. It is very loosely based on the 1740 and 1897 flashbacks in the original series. Samantha's murder of Joanna is a bit different. Roxanne was not made by Barnabas, she made him, summoned by Angelique's curse. Rachel Drummond is the reincarnation of Samantha in this.

“Roxanne?” Her lips formed the question, as she approached the figures on the floor. A scream threatened to escape from her lips, as Samantha realized what she’d done.

Joanna Mills lay on the floor, pale, dead. Her dress had been ripped open. There were two crimson wounds upon her breast. Roxanne had the body cradled in her arms, almost lovingly. She lifted her head. Her lips were smeared with crimson blood.

“Samantha,” she whispered. “Sister.” Those blood stained lips smiled. Roxanne’s skin was pink, almost human. Her green eyes had softened to something almost tender. “Thank you for the meal.”

The scream ripped its way out of Samantha’s throat, waking Rachel up as she lay in bed. Tears were running down her cheeks. Her hands reached up, clawed at her own chest, searching for the wound. It was as part of herself had been ripped away. Why wasn’t there a wound?


End file.
